


Friends Gay Smutty Oneshots

by Gaysmut333



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysmut333/pseuds/Gaysmut333
Summary: Title says it all :))
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani, Chandler Bing/Ross Geller, Chandler Bing/Ross Geller/Joey Tribbiani, Ross Geller & Joey Tribbiani
Comments: 38
Kudos: 75





	1. Introduction

Hi :)) In my opinion there are not nearly enough smutty stories on any fanfic website involving the men from Friends so I've decided to try and write some pieces. I am a new writer so please go easy on me. My stories will heavily focus on smut because that is the main reason I read fanfiction. I may add new characters from the friends universe as the chapters go on. I plan to have every character top and bottom btw. Please leave suggestions down below on storylines e.g. Joey and Chandler have sex in the shower. 

Regards,  
J.


	2. Rent money *Joey/Chandler*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Monica and Chandler move in together, Joey has to figure out how to pay rent for the apartment all by himself for the first time. Chandler wants to help him out for a few month but Joey refuses to take the money. Eventually Joey comes up with a solution that involves Chandler paying for Joey's services! Chandler makes sure to get his moneys worth.

“Forget it Chan” Joey muttered walking into the apartment. “I’m not taking any money off you anymore, I’m not twenty five anymore” 

“Right because it’s totally normal for a twenty five year old to do that” chandler responded sarcastically, taking off his coat and scarf. “Look Joe I’m the one putting you in this position, just let me pay you a little rent for-

“No, no, no , no , no “ Joey said putting his hands over his ears like a child.

“Just to make sure, the answer is definitely no then?” Chandler replied in a sarcastic, cocky tone.

Joey shot him an angry look and sat down onto his chair opposite from chandler like a child trying to avoid his dad when in a bad mood. Chandler felt bad for Joey. It was his fault that Joey is going to have to start paying double rent and it doesn’t help that Joey hasn’t had been getting any major work lately. 

“Come on Joey! What’s the big deal?” Chandler asked, sensing something might be wrong. He has known Joey for years at this point and knows when the Italian man is upset. 

“The big deal is I’m sick of being treated like some little kid. I have to grow up eventually chandler, and you offering to pay isn’t helping that” Joey snapped.

“Look Joe..."

“I know Chan, I appreciate your help, I really do but I need to work for my own money” 

“I get it man. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to patronize..."

“Huh? What does.."

“I didn’t mean to baby you” 

“Ahh” Joey said weakly, turning on the TV. 

“What if? 

“What? 

“What if you worked for me!” 

Joey looked at Chandler with a look of both disgust and confusion. “Chandler, you can’t be serious...” Joey said while walking to his room. 

“No Joe not like that! I mean like pick some stuff up for me, clean the apartment”

“Clean the apartment? Do you want Monica to stick a mop up my ass?” 

“You’re right... umm well just little things here and there...” 

“Look man, I appreciate but I think I’ll just go to a few more auditions”

"Joe sit back down, please? Baywatch is on!

"Okay"

"Look Joe, I can..."

"Chan this is one of our last nights together as roommates, let's just try to enjoy it alright?"

Chandler wished he could just sit there and watch Baywatch in peace, but he couldn't. At the end of the day, Joey needs the money thanks to him moving out and he'll need to get the money somehow. Lord knows how he'll get it. New York has so many sketchy ways to make money. He doesn't want Joey selling drugs... or himself! 

"Mhmm Yasmine Bleeth looking good tonight, right Chandler?"

*hmm? Oh yeah. what I'd do"

"She has a pretty face, Hot body, great boobs but a very disappointing ass"

"what are you talking about?" Chandler responded in pure shock and disgust

“Oh come on chandler, yes she’s hot but her ass is kinda-

“Kinda what Joe?”

“Meh”

“Meh? Meh?”

“Yeah just kinda flat I dunno”

“Joey, Yasmine Bleeth is the definition of perfection. She is the ideal girl. She does not posses a flaw. She is the most beautiful woman in the world... besides Monica of course”

“Look, I know you’re in love with Yasmine man but even my ass is nicer than hers”

“Joey, your ass is not nearly ass nice as Yasmine’s, alright?”

“I’d have to disagree with you there chandler” Joey said, taking a swig of his beer.

“Prove it” chandler said defensively, almost immediately regretting what he said.

“Okay” Joey said, knocking back his beer and standing up. 

“Joey you don’t have to”

Joey pulled down his jeans and underwear flashing his ass to chandler.

“Tell me that’s not a nice ass” 

Chandler was stunned, Joey was 100% right. His ass was nicer than hers- in fact it was very nice. It may have been the nicest ass he had ever seen. How has he never noticed before? I mean he’s seen Joey naked hundreds of times, yes of course but I guess he’s never really stared? He knows Joey is Italian and they’re known to have fuller features but damn...

“It’s very nice Joe I have to say”

“Oh hang on one sec” Joey said looking at the TV and pulling his underwear up his ass cheeks to match the swimsuit Yasmine was wearing. “See? I told you I’m right” 

Chandler could not take his eyes off Joey's ass. It didn't help that Joey didn't stop moving it in a way that made the blood flow from Chandler's head right to his dick. He had never thought of Joey in this way before and it was really freaking him out. Joey was his friend, it was wrong to think of him this way. He knew that but now that he's watching Joey move his thick ass from left to right he realizes maybe being wrong wouldn't be so bad. He was hypnotized by Joey's butt and there was nothing he could do about it-until Joey pulled back up his jeans, not bothering to pull his underwear out of his ass cheeks. Fantasy over. 

"I told you Chan, Yasmine has nothing on me in that department"

"Yeah... I guess you're right, her ass is nothing special"

"wow man, I can say that, you definitely can't" Joey said teasingly.

"W-what's that supposed to mean" Chandler said defensively.

"You don't exactly have any room to judge do you?"

"My ass is just fine Joey" Chandler barked back.

"Oh sure, fine. there isn't much of it to judge I suppose"

"Okay enough!"

"Dude why are you so mad?" Joey said chuckling at Chandler who was clearly a little bit upset.

"Because my ass is not small, it's average" said Chandler, standing up to get another beer out of the fridge.

"Okay, okay prove it to me?" Joey asked, ripping Chandlers pants and underwear in one quick motion to view his "not small..average" butt.

Chandler froze. He was currently standing in the living room, pants around his ankles, ass in joey's face. Lord knows how this would look if someone came in the room...

*slap* 

"It's a cute butt chandler, firm, muscular..."

Chandler quickly pulled his pants back up. Without realizing he was bending over in Joey's face. 

"Damn Chandler, really giving me a view" Joey said teasingly.

Did Joey really just pull his pants down, slap his ass, call it firm? 

"Joey what the fuck?"

"What" Joey replied confusingly.

"You can't just pull my pants down and... and..."

"I showed you mine-"

"so?"

"Now we're even"

"Even?" Chandler replied disgustedly.

"Yeah" Joey replied with a smile on his face

"I didn't get to slap yours" Chandler mumbled.

Joey stared at him with a look of confusion for a few second, stood up, pulled off his pants and bent over his chair. "hit me with your best shot Little Ass"

Chandler looked at the scene in front of him. Joey with his pants around his ankles, bent over on the chair and looking back at him with a such a giddy look on his face.

"Joe I'm not gonna do-"

"Come on Chandler, spank me"

"Joey, no"

"Do it"

"No Joey"

"Come on do it"

"No way" 

"Just do it"

*slap*

Chandler smacked joey hard on the middle of his left ass cheek. Joey yelped in surprise and pain. Chandler could not believe what he had just done, the guilt filling him as he was standing there, after spanking his friend's bare butt, with a hard dick in is pants as Monica was in the apartment across the hall with Rachel watching some chick flic. This was so wrong.

“You’ve really got a good strength in that arm” grimaced Joey while rubbing his ass in pain. “You definitely left a mark.”

“Good” Chandler replied nervously. “That’s what you get for making fun it yasmine and my...butt” 

“I won’t make fun of her or your ass again” laughed Joey, pulling up his jeans. 

“Good” chandler laughed back. 

“Can I make fun of your boobs?” Joey joked.

“Sure if I can make fun of your A cups” 

“Very funny Chandler” 

There was silence in the apartment as they got back to watching their tv show, but Chandlers head was still spinning. How could he get to see it again? Did he want to see it again? How could he bring it up?

“Joe I have to ask” 

“Yeah” “How do I- how do I get my ass to look like that?”

Joey was surprised Chandler was asking him this kind of question. He would’ve never taken Chandler as the type of man to worry about his ass.

“Hmm I don’t really know man. I mean, I guess mine is just genetics. My whole family have big butts. But I guess eating like crap everyday had helped with the process” 

“Oh okay” 

Another silence filled the room. 

“So you like my ass Chandler?”

“Joey!” Chandler said in a state of pure shock

“Thanks man” Joey said with a cocky grin.

“No Joey I just want to improve mine” 

“You think Monica wants you to have a bigger butt?” 

“No, no, I don’t know.” 

“You two aren’t getting it on that much huh?” 

Chandler wanted to say no but it was true. It had been about two weeks since Monica had even touched his dick and he needed to have sex with her soon but she seemed so uninterested in him lately.

"Chandler! I came up with a really good idea so that you can give me the money"

"What Joe?" Chandler replied quickly, desperate to give Joey the rent money in any way he could.

"You can have sex with me" Joey yelled excitedly.

Chandler couldn't tell if Joey was being serious or not. he had a smile on his face like a kid at a candy store and if Chandler was being fully honest with himself, he was definitely interested.

"Joey you can't be serious"

"Come on Chan, I can't just take your money! lemme earn it. I've been told I'm good at this stuff Y'know? You can do whatever you want to me. I can suck your dick, you can fuck me, I can fuck you. Whatever you want" Joey said with a soft smile.  
Chandler was Perplexed. Him and Joey had been friends for years and he didn’t want to ruin their strong friendship, but he needed to sort out his boner before he went back home to Monica. 

“You’re sure you don’t mind doing this, Joe?”

“Of course not! It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve had sex... Except this is with a man but I’ll figure it out!”

“Okay, let’s do it”

Joey fell to his knees instantly and looked up at chandler “Can I suck your dick?”

“Yeah man go ahead, I’m giving you at least 150 dollars for it though”

Joey nodded and pulled down Chandlers pants. He licked around his belly button teasingly, which Chandler clearly liked due to fact he was moaning softly but loudly. Now came the scary part. Joey pulled down chandlers underwear and was greeted by Chandler’s dick. He looked at it. trying to figure out where to start. It was a nice sized dick, about five and a half inches, pretty thick. 

“I know it’s not much but I- oh my god”

Chandler was interrupted by the warmth of Joey’s mouth. He took about three inches and sucked hard, then licked around the head. 

“Damn Joey you’ve never done this before?”

Joey tried speak but was his speech was muffled due to the dick in his mouth. 

“Don’t speak with your mouth full” chandler teased.

Joey laughed, sending vibrations around Chandler’s dick. He grabbed Chandler’s hands that were hanging there idle and put them on his head to encourage Chandler to choose the speed. Chandler took the hint and started to deepthroat Joey. He gagged a little bit but took it like a champ even though this was his first time giving head. Joey was kind of enjoying himself. Chandler's dick tasted fine and it was honestly kind of fun... dare he say hot. While still sucking off Chandler, Joey opened his fly and pulled out his seven incher and started stroking. For some reason the feeling of Chandler's cock in his throat was turning him on, but he wanted to try something else. He snaked his hands to Chandler's ass and grabbed it, causing Chandler to moan. He started to circle his hole with his finger and Chandler was not complaining.

"Joey, you're getting an extra one hundred dollars for the ass play"

Joey stopped sucking and started licking the head. "Deal but I have to eat your ass" 

"Deal" Chandler said as Joey expertly stroked his dick. With that, Joey spun Chandler around and shoved his body into the chair. He instantly started licking his hole. Chandler moaned like a bitch in heat. "God damn it Joe that is so good"

Joey circled Chandler's ring for a few seconds and then decided to be brave and shove his tongue in Chandler asshole. Chandler was in pieces, his legs were shaking, he was a moaning mess and Joey was loving every single second of it. He tried different techniques- going side to side, clockwise, counter clock wise which all got very good reactions by Chandler. Joey resisted the urge to slap Chandlers ass, knowing that this was for Chandler not for him. For the first time in his life, Joey Tribbiani was a sub and he had to except that. He stopped for a second to grab chandlers arm to put on his head so he could shove his face as deep as he wants. Chandler shoved Joeys face in his ass, wanting every inch of Joey's tongue in there. Joey wasn't complaining though, in fact he was kinda enjoying this new role in his sex life. Joey kept going for another minute or two and then decided it was time get fucked.

"Wanna fuck me now Chandler?" 

"I'm giving you 300 dollars to suck your dick and eat your ass first"

"200"

"250"

"deal, which do you wanna do first?"

"dick" Chandler said timidly.

Joey sat down on the chair, and Chandler started by slowly stroking Joey's dick. Joey was enjoying the hand job, Chandler had a good technique - slow and steady, it really pent up some tension in his cock. 

"Oh yeah" Joey said in pure bliss.

If Chandler was being honest he was very scared to begin sucking. He had no clue what to do. he was face to face with this seven inch Italian meat and boy was it thick! He leaned he leaned in and placed his lips on the head and pressed his tongue on the slit. Joey breathed heavily and he knew he was doing a good job. Chandler began to suck. Slowly taking Joey inch by inch eventually reaching half way down. Chandler accidentally gagged around him when Joey thrusted. Feeling a tad guilty Joey gently told him. “Don’t worry that happens, don’t go so far man, use your hands.” Chandler used one to stroke what he couldn’t get into his mouth and the other trailed over joey’s balls. The pressure was just right and Joey felt it milking him in a way he'd never felt before. Chandler’s inexperienced tongue did sinful things to his foreskin and Joey couldn't believe it was Chandler doing this. Joey moaned and thrust his hips up eagerly as Chandler swallowed around his head again. Chandler took his dick out of his mouth with a loud pop and said "I wanna eat your ass Tribbiani". 

Joey didn't wait long, turning around on the chair, wiggling his ass back and forth. Chandler didn't wait long either, he was not nearly as nervous for this as he was to suck Joey's cock. He shoved his face in between Joey's ass cheeks and started instantly rimming. Joey was in heaven. sure a girl or two had stuck their finger in his ass, but this hit different. he fought the urge to shove Chandler's head in there, wanting him to experiment and go at his own pace. Chandler kept going for a few minutes but then decided his dick needed some attention.

They spent a few minutes loosening Joey's hole up by fingering him, which Joey was loving every second of. Chandler bent Joey over doggy's position, lubed up his dick and shoved it in inch by inch. It wasn't that hard considering Chandler wasn't huge and since he spent quite a while stretching Joey there was little resistance. Joey's mouth fell wide open as Chandler filled him up. When Chandler pulled out a little, just to thrust his hips forward again, hitting Joey's prostate, loud moans could be heard throughout the living room. They both knew that neither of them were going to last very long, all the foreplay leading up to this bringing them so close to the edge, They were ready to cum.  
"Fuck, Chan, I'm, I'm so c-close," Joey managed to say between moans, his voice sounding absolutely fucked after sucking Chandler’s dick. 

"P-Please, I need, ah, I-I-" Joey couldn't begin to describe what he needed, but Chandler knew exactly what he needed. He Wrapped his fingers around his best friend’s cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts. Joey started moaning heavily as Chandler stroked him roughly while slapping his ass.

"Where do we stand on dirty talk Joe? Fifty dollars?" 

"Ughh sure..." Joey said while panting.

"You like my cock in your ass you little cock slut? do ya?" Chandler whispered, smacking Joey's ass to a shade of pink.

"Yeah I do, Give it to me Chandler"

"Call me daddy, alright?"

"Please fuck me harder daddy" 

Chandler started fucking him so hard that Joey was starting to see stars. He was in bliss, the perfect mix of pain and pleasure which he never wanted to end. He started to feel pressure build up in his cock and he came all over the chair.

"Good boy, Joey, Now suck my dick. Chandler ripped his dick out of Joey's ass and shoved it in his mouth.

Joey continued sucking off chandler, taking him as deep as he could in his mouth. Chandler's cock disappears in and out of Joey's mouth with no end in sight, and Chandler can feel his balls drawing up, knowing that he's not going to be able to last much longer. Joey curls his hand around the base of Chandler's cock, rubbing his lips on the cock head, and then deepthroats him again.

"Joey, I'm getting close, I'm getting real close"

Joey took Chandler's dick out of his mouth with a pop. "Where do you want to cum? My ass or face?" Joey asked earnestly, stroking Chandler vigorously, knowing it was driving Chandler crazy. 

Chandler looked down at Joey and almost came on spot. His big brown eyes, soft pouty lips. He needed to cum all over his handsome face.

"Face... god please let me come all over that face! I'll throw in an extra fifty dollars"

"Deal" Joey said excitedly, going back down on his dick, giving the head kitten licks. "Cum for me buddy, cum all over my face, I'm begging"

That was it for Chandler. He shot ten ropes of cum all over Joey's face while moaning Joey's name. Joey sat there and smiled, being covered and cum and loving every second. When Chandler finished Joey sucked his dick again, cleaning up all he cum.

"Don't start me off again Joe I'll be broke"

Joey laughed and gave Chandler's dick a few last strokes before sitting back on the recliner. 

"I'm gonna miss you Chan" Joey said sadly. licking the cum off his face"

"Don't worry Joe, I'm right across the hall and after this I will be visiting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... I'm sorry. I haven't posted for two weeks and this is what I post. I found it difficult to write in this format cuz I usually write scripts not fanfic. Anyways, hope at least one person liked it lmao. Please leave feedback and new ideas or I probably won't write again hehehehe


	3. Arrangement *Ross/Chandler*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *This story takes about place back when Chandler and Ross were in college. When the two horny teenagers aren’t lucky with the ladies...they come up with an arrangement.

Back in high school, Ross and Chandler Weren’t exactly popular with the ladies...or with anyone for that matter. They were both hoping to turn that around in college but failed to due to being inexperienced geeks who wore a little too much axe body spray, talked way too much about dinosaurs or made too many self deprecating jokes for any woman to deal with. During their first Halloween break they decided to take matters into their own hands and made out after a few drinks. Things escalated as time went on, and they eventually they came up with an agreement to “help each other out” when needed. Nothing gay, just hand jobs and making out... until Thanksgiving. Ross wasn’t sure what set off his boner, maybe what Rachel was wearing? her body did look great. He wasn’t exactly sure what caused it but he needed it gone as soon as humanely possible. Jerking off alone would take far too long and he couldn’t leave Chandler with his fat little sister so he grabbed him by the scruff and quickly walked him to his childhood bedroom. 

“Wow... interesting room, man. I like the umm... dinosaur wallpaper... and posters...and bed spread...and rug...and night light... “ 

“Yes! Okay, I get it! I was a big... am a big nerd alright?” Ross huffed back, clearly irritated by not just Chandler’s remark. 

“Okay relax! Why did you drag me in here any- oh my god your dick is hard!” Chandler whispered harshly, truly shocked. Ross can’t be hard at a family gathering... especially on thanksgiving!That’s just sick.“I felt something on my back when you were pushing me in but I just assumed it was your lightsaber key ring”. 

"Chandler I swear It’s actually starting to hurt...” Ross groaned.

“Ross it’s thanksgiving you can’t be serious...” Chandler tried to protest.

“Chan please...” Ross said walking one step closer pushing down his pants to his ankles. 

“Don’t you point that thing at me...” Chandler gasped, taking a step back onto Ross’ window sill knocking over one of one of his dinosaur toys. Ross walked over bending down to pick up the stegosaurus and giving Chandler a nice view of Ross’ big, juicy ass in his... dinosaur underwear. Chandler couldn’t help but be turned on by it, feeling his own dick slowly harden at the thought of his best friend’s hand wrapped around it. This was happening whether he liked it or not. 

“Look Chandler I'm sorry to make you do this right now but..." Chandler unbuttoned his pants and slowly pushed them down his legs and started palming himself through the his boxers (with stripes, not dinosaurs) while continue staring at his friends fat ass. “You have a lock on that door” Chandler asked desperately. Ross quickly turned around excitedly and quickly shuffled to the door with his pants around his ankles. Chandler watched his ass bounce up and down and almost came in his underwear. 

“What made you change your mind man?”Ross said, relieved but confused at his roommate’s change of heart.

Chandler didn’t know what to say. What was there to say? “I’ve been secretly bi this entire time and I want to fuck you in your giant ass I think about daily and constantly stare at andI think I like you a lot and kind of want to be more than friends with benefits and your eyes are pretty. No- too forward. “Your dinosaur lamp looks a bit like a boobs and I haven’t came in a long time...” Chandler said as convincingly as possible, hoping Ross would believe his shitty excuse.

“Okay” Ross said shrugging his shoulders and pulling his pants off his feet. 

They knew they had little time, dinner was ready in fifteen minutes and they knew how bad it would look if Ross’ mother came to the door to see what was keeping them and they were in his room with the door locked. 

“Are you 100% sure we’ll have enough time for hand job? I’ve never seen you bust quick with one of those. 

"What do want to do?” Ross asked, biting his lip. 

“Are you implying you’d be down for more than just hand jobs?” Chandler asked, almost instantly regretting what he said. 

“Dude I’m so horny right now I’m down for anything...I don't care. I just need...” 

Chandler was shocked and excited. Ross didn’t have this biggest dick (five inches, six tops) so the blowjob wouldn’t be too challenging? Besides this was his chance to suck a dick, not just any dick, Ross’ dick! and maybe get his dick sucked by his juicy lips if there was time. 

"Just try to make this quick so we don’t miss dinner and have my mom or Monica come to the door” Ross begged, the tent in his underwear sticking out like a sore thumb.

Chandler fell to his knees to both his and Ross’ surprise, and grabbed his cock and licked the top of it through his underwear. Chandler never thought he’d be the type to take initiative like this, he always thought he’s take things more slow but hey- he never thought he’d be doing anything like this. Ross moaned in pleasure, this being his first time he had felt that heat around his penis, but slowly started to get frustrated with the kitten licks and the friction of his underwear. 

“Chandler come on man...” Ross said, clearly frustrated with the teasing. Chandler pulled down the slightly damp underwear (half from his spit, half from Ross’ precum) and threw them over to the washing basket which was of course dinosaur themed. Yes this was the man he was blowing. He then put his hands around Ross’ thighs and took him into his mouth slowly, making Ross practically melt into the bed. Ross’ hands searched for something to grab, his fingers gripping the bedsheets as Chandler almost expertly took him deeper and deeper. Chandler grinned as much as he could with his lips stretched around Ross’ cock as he sucked him deeper, bobbing his head and following following Ross’ hips and relaxing his throat to allow for the inconsistent thrusts.

“Chandler... this can’t be your first time giving head” Ross panted in pure ecstasy. Chandler slowly let go of Ross’ dick from his mouth with a pop and started lazily stroking him. “I swear Ross, you’re my first” he said he said with a smirk as he moved back down and shoved his friends dick back into his mouth, secretly delighted he was doing such a good job. 

After another minute or two Chandler started to get bored and decided to move his mouth down to Ross’ asshole.

“Wow man, what are you doing?” Ross asked, a little worried about what was coming.

“Just shut up and spread your legs” Chandler said sternly. Ross spread his legs slowly, allowing his friend to view his pink hole. Chandler kittenlicked between Ross’ ass cheeks and suddenly ross felt a little embarrassed. He moaned in a way he nor Chandler had never heard as his buddy began lapping at his hole, licking him again and again. Chandler smirked and Ross looked up at the ceiling embarrassed. 

“So I’m doing a good job?" Chandler snickered confidently.He knew he must have been due to the feminine moans escaping Ross’ lips. Chandler was just mimicking from what he had seen in porn, but he had to admit that the hours of watching definitely had benefited Ross’ experience.

“Shut up and please continue we don’t have a lot of time” Ross said in a stressed tone as got up on his hands and knees, offering his whole ass to chandler. Chandler felt like he was in a dream, staring at his friend’s huge ass that he had been dreaming about since September. He grabbed Ross’ ass cheeks with both hands and started fucking him with his tongue, going in as deep as he possibly could and even gave his ass a few spanks while he was at it. 

“Chandler I’m sorry I can’t” Ross whined in ecstasy. He’d never been touched like this and the pleasure he was receiving was way too much. He turned around and shoved his dick in Chandler’s mouth, with little protest from Chandler, barely gagging on Ross’ meat. 

Ross fucked his friends mouth for a few more seconds while biting his lips to stop the load moans incase his family could hear from downstairs. Chandler sneakily moved his finger around to Ross’ ass and shoved a finger in is hole and with that Ross came deep in his friend’s mouth, causing Chandler to choke as his mouth filled with cum. 

“Dude what the fuck?” Chandler moaned while spitting his friends cum in the dinosaur themed trash can.

“Sorry Chandler but you put your tongue and fingers in my ass, that’s not cool” Ross panted, still out of breath from the best orgasm of his life. 

“Oh yeah, you really hated that.” Chandler sneered, swishing the bottled water from Ross’ nightstand around his mouth trying to get rid of the taste of his friends seed. 

“Shut up Chandler” Ross said falling to his knees, and ripping down his friend’s underwear exposing his 5 incher. “You can’t go down stairs with this thing” he continued as he shoved it in his mouth earning a huge moan from Chandler, who was shocked at his friend’s rashness. Ross looked up at him in a way to say “shut the fuck up my family will hear you” but that didn’t matter to Chandler, if anything the way Ross looked up at him made him close to climax. 

“Ross? The boy who hates Thanksgiving? Dinner is ready” Ross’ mother shouted from downstairs cheerfully. Ross pulled off Chandler’s dick with a pop and turned around to quickly tell his mother“yeah one sec” 

Something about the way Ross pulled off his dick and continued to wank him off while talking to his mother was super hot to Chandler for some reason, probably the relation to the porn he watched here one guy was on the phone to his wife while sucking his boss off. Either way Ross was turned completely around, and his ass was right there... and chandler stood up and came all over it. 

“Dude what the hell” Ross said in an annoyed tone to say the least. “Did you just cum on my ass?” 

Chandler didn’t really know what to say as he continued cumming all over his buddy’s ass while he was giving him the filthiest look he had ever received. “I’m so sorry man it just- I had to”

“You are a little weird, my friend” Ross said giggling, wiping the cum off his butt with a piece of tissue from his tissue box beside his bed, and yes, the box was covered with cartoon dinosaur.

“I’m weird?” Chandler said in a mocking tone. “Says the one who likes getting fingers up his ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I’m so sorry for this. Basically I was a horny mess and literally couldn’t focus on plot lmao. I like the storyline and high key want to do a story of the first time they actually fuck or even when they first made out and wanked each other off but one of my biggest pet peeves is when one shot accounts decide to do a random “part two” so please let me know if you’d be interested in my adding another part to this story. I promise I’ll only ever keep it smutty btw hahahaha. Also thank you for all your lovely comments they ac inspire me to write more (says the lad who took months to write another mediocre story) but I promise I’m going to try and write more and do some past suggestions! Please leave the kudos and comments my loves and hopefully I’ll be back soon with a better story <33


End file.
